Family
by shannyfish
Summary: Jeremiah and Kara discuss blood bonds and family. Summer of Supergirl Prompt: Male Relatives.


"Are you okay, Kara?"

She looked up from where she sat on the bench. Kara had been looking out at the beach. Even though it could be loud with the sound of the wind and the waves, it still was the most quiet and calming place that she'd found. "I just…" Kara started to speak, but then dropped her sentence.

Jeremiah sat down next to her with a smile. "I know something's bothering you."

"I was just thinking…"

"About Krypton?"

"No," Kara said at first and then frowned deeply. "Well, yes." She looked at him, wondering if that was hard to hear. She hadn't been on Earth for very long and the Danvers had been so welcoming and wonderful. She didn't want to seem ungrateful. "Is that bad?"

He gave a light laugh. "No. Of course not." He shrugged. "I would actually be more concerned if you weren't having thoughts about Krypton. I imagine that things are very different here...and that this is not as you expected your life would be…"

"I was sent here to take care of Kal El...and now…"

"Now he doesn't need you?"

"He grew up and I wasn't here to protect him or tell him anything about Krypton or his family," Kara said with a heavy sigh. "I was charged with that-"

"That's quite a lot to put on you," Jeremiah said gently. "It wasn't your fault that your pod didn't land here when Clark's did."

Clark.

She still had to get used to the idea that he had a different identity.

Clark Kent.

He wasn't Kal El.

"What I can remind you is that he had a good family that took care of him and that he had people help him figure out his powers…"

Kara knew all of that and she knew that those really were the important things. "On Krypton, we say blood bonds us all…"

Jeremiah looked right at her. "You will _always_ have that blood bond with Clark. He will _always_ be your cousin. It doesn't matter that he's older now. It doesn't matter that you weren't here to help raise him. All that matters now is that you two can be in each other's lives. Krypton will live on through the two of you. No one can take that away. That's certainly not what we want to do."

Taking a minute to take that in, Kara just thought about that. He was right, of course. Jeremiah Danvers was thoughtful and he was quite intelligent. The entire family was like that. Kara was certain that that had to have been a factor for him leaving her in their care. For the most part, she was figuring out how to live on Earth and how to live in a family unit where she had a sibling (especially one so close in age). The real problem was that sometimes she carried this guilt with her...and this worry that she was somehow failing her family.

"Kara? You know what? There's something more than blood that bonds people," Jeremiah said quietly.

Looking up at him curiously, her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Love."

Love.

That sank in for a moment. Blood bonding them all had to do with how every Kryptonian was bonded by blood. Now she was on Earth and she and her cousin where the only Kryptonians, but the family that had adopted her...they did not share the same blood as her and Clark. "Love bonds us all?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "Think about it. Maybe it'll catch on one day."

Maybe.

It was hard for Kara to think about a time where she wouldn't be heartbroken over losing her parents and her planet...and everything that she'd once loved. It had been her entire life up until that point...and now she was dropped somewhere alien to her. She was grateful to the Danvers, but Eliza and Jeremiah were not her parents...and they'd made it clear that they were not there to replace her parents...they were just there more as parental figures. It was different. Kara was certain that they knew that. But Alex… Well, Kara hadn't had a sibling. Siblings were different and Alex made Kara forget that she was this long lost alien that was dropped on a different planet...at least most of the time. In that moment, Alex was the only one that Kara had felt any bond to...other than her cousin.

Maybe.

Maybe in time...she'd feel that way with others.

* * *

The End.


End file.
